Raviente
Raviente (ラヴィエンテ) is a monster first featured in the Monster Hunter Frontier 7.0 Update. Raviente is a giant, tusked serpent living on a lonely island far from civilization. It can burrow both underground and underwater. Raviente's roar is on a whole other level unlike any seen before, requiring a skill larger than High Grade Earplugs to block. Raviente primarily attacks by smashing its face into the ground causing an array of flying rocks. Because of the succession of these hits, hunters caught in the vicinity will become knocked out (dizzy). Once in awhile, Raviente will become stuck into the ground for roughly 15 seconds, becoming vulnerable. It has many devastating attacks like its gigantic fireballs, but Raviente will deeply inhale before releasing them, giving ample warning. The various islands in which it is fought have green spots that randomly appear on the ground, and by standing on these, you will recieve a health boost; however, there are also darker, brownish spots which slowly sap away your health when you step on them. Raviente can release a powder that ignites, much like the Teostra. After burrowing into the ground, there will be a series of volcanic geyser eruptions similar to Akantor's fire pillars, except that it takes a bit longer before it explodes. Stepping onto the fire area decreases hunters health. It is also capable of apparently summoning a hail of meteor-like rocks to bound across the field, although they may be a coincidental natural occurrence. It appears to be the largest monster in the Monster Hunter universe thus far. In-Game Description }} Notes *Unlike most large monsters, Raviente is susceptible to poison but not paralysis. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdwdamYInww *Raviente can be hunted by up to 16 players at the same time (in groups of 4), as it is a server battle. Raviente is so powerful that it shares the same health bar across all rooms. Loss conditions for Raviente are also different; instead of having a set number of deaths before the quest is failed, you are given 50,000 points. You lose 1,000 points every time you die. Dealing enough damage grants everyone fighting Raviente 30,000 points. A sound effect, message and blue smoke surrounding Raviente notify hunters of this. *The whole fight takes place in 3 areas(Mountain area, Geyser Island, and Volcano) and in 10 different stages. 3 in each area (Day/Evening/Night) and the last one being a 3 minute carve round. If Raviente doesn't die on the ninth stage, you will repeat it again until it dies *Each stage has it's own reward screen and you must rejoin the quest again in order to continue. *On the second island, there are geysers that can throw you into the air. There is a small island outside of Raviente's coils that can be accessed via geyser. This is an excellent spot for bowgunners, as it is impossible for Raviente to harm you on this island. *Raviente's body has an armored, almost rock-like shell part that is resistant to weapons under blue sharpness. . Weapons and Armors For detailed information, see 'Raviente Equipment.'' Gallery Want to see more? Check out 'Raviente Photo Gallery'' Raviente3.png Ravientecloud.jpg Videos Want to see more? Check out 'Raviente Videos' =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Monsters Exclusive to Monster Hunter Frontier Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:Elder Dragons Category:MHFO Database